Minecraft Forum
THIS PAGE IS CURRENTLY GOING THROUGH THE PROCESS OF EDITING REVIEW. INFORMATION/FORMAT IS NOT COMPLETE AND/OR CORRECT PLEASE READ WITH CAUTION - ---- Minecraft Forum, commonly referred to as MCF, is a popular forum, created by Samuel Ryan (citricsquid) in May 2009 as a discussion board for the game Minecraft. Although technically unofficial, the game's creators promote it as the official forum. It currently uses IP.B software, however has used phpBB before that (and before that it was FluxBB). It is currently hosted by Curse, Inc, but was formerly hosted by Redstone Wire, Ltd, until mid-2011. It is also partnered with Twitch and is asking its users to merge their Twitch and Minecraft accounts. Sections The Minecraft Forums feature varying sections, all of which contain their own subsections. Each forum section is catered to one topic or another, very few sections are generalized (Minecraft Discussion and General Off Topic are exceptions). Minecraft Discussion Minecraft Discussion is the first and perhaps the most prominent section on MCF. This section is divided into 9 subforums including: 'Minecraft News' Minecraft New is where official information on Minecraft, upcoming updates, events, contests, etc is located. Only high ranking staff may post topics here, such as Sacheverell. 'Recent Updates and Snapshots' The Recen Updates and Snapshots subforum deticated to discussion on recent or future updates as well as snapshots. 'Discussion' Discussion is a subforum deticated to general discussions about Minecraft. 'Suggestions' The Suggestion subforum is where user may post thier ideas and concepts that they would like to see in Minecraft. 'Survival Mode' Survival Mode is a subforum deticated to discussions on Minecraft's survival mode. 'Creative Mode' Creative Mode is a subforum deticated to discussion on MInecraft's creative mode. 'Seeds' The Seeds subforum is where users may share and discuss seeds they've found. 'Redstone Discussion and Mechanisms ' Redstone Discussion and Mechanisms is the general subforum for discussing Redstone and sharing Redstone mechanisms. 'Minecon' The Minecon subforum is where users may discuss the Minecon. Mapping And Modding Mapping and Modding is the section of the forums deticated toward sharing and discussing maps and mods made by the community. It is divided into 7 subforums: 'Minecraft Mods' The Minecraft Mods subforum is where users may share their mods to the community via download. This subforum contain 4 other subforums within it including: *Mods Discussion *WIP Mods *Requests / Ideas For Mods *Modification Development 'Maps' Maps is a subforum intended for the sharing of Maps. It has two subforums within it including: *Maps Discussion *WIP Maps 'Resource Packs ' Resource Packs is a subforum intended for the sharing of packs that change the look and feel of Minecraft (ie: Texturepacks) It contains 3 subforums: *Resource Pack Discussion *Resource Pack Help *WIP Resource Pack 'Skins' The Skins subforum is where users may share, request, and discuss Minecraft player skins. 'Minecraft Tools' The Minecrafts Tools subforums is where all the sharing and discussions of any 3rd party tools and editors belong. 'Language Packs' All translation packs for Minecraft belong here in the Language Pack subforum. 'Mapping and Modding Tutorials' The Mapping and Modding Tutorials is a subforum where users may post tutorials for mapping and modding. Category:Sites